Mew
) }} Mew es un Pokémon legendario de tipo psíquico introducido en la primera generación. Mew es el ancestro de los demás Pokémon ya que tiene sus genes, y es el único Pokémon capaz de aprender todas las máquinas técnicas y máquinas ocultas. Etimología El nombre de Mew puede referirse a su aspecto felino, ya que en inglés, la palabra mew significa maullido. Igualmente en japonés la palabra myō significa maullido. O de una variación de la palabra inglesa new (nuevo) debido a su clasificación Pokémon, nueva especie. Historia En una entrevistaEntrevista "Iwata pregunta" a Tsunekazu Ishihara y Shigeki Morimoto. de Satoru Iwata (el actual presidente de Nintendo) a Morimoto, que colaboró como programador de los primeros juegos Rojo y Verde, desveló que Mew se añadió a los juegos en el último momento y que no intervenía de ningún modo en los videojuegos ni en la aventura. Solo estaba ahí para ser mostrado en algún evento si se daba la ocasión, pero podía haber quedado oculto por siempre. Un poco más adelante, en la entrevista, afirman que Pokémon Verde y Rojo habían tenido unas cifras de ventas bastante modestas, hasta que se anunció en el número de abril de 1996 de la revista CoroCoro Comic que se seleccionaría a veinte ganadores que podrían enviar el cartucho de su juego a Nintendo para que les cargaran los datos de Mew, donde hubo alrededor de 78.000 participantes. A partir de ese anuncio las ventas de esos videojuegos aumentaron hasta situarlo en el número uno en ventas semanales, por lo que Mew tuvo algo que ver en éxito final de estos videojuegos. Teniendo en cuenta que no estaba previsto que Mew apareciera en los primeros videojuegos, esto explica el por qué Mew aparece después de Mewtwo en la Pokédex, a pesar de que en el anime se presenta a Mewtwo como clon de Mew. Además, en Pokémon Verde y Rojo y Pokémon Rojo y Azul no se hacía referencia a Mew durante todo el juego, y no es hasta la salida de Pokémon Amarillo que en la trama y en la descripción de la Pokédex de Mewtwo se menciona a Mew. Biología Se cree que Mew tiene el ADN de todos los Pokémon existentes y por ello ostenta el título de "el Pokémon más raro". En el anime, un grupo de científicos encontraron en una zona de sudamérica (Isla Nueva, Chile) un templo dedicado a él junto con el fósil de una de la pestañas de Mew. De éste extraen ADN y, luego de varios experimentos fallidos, logran finalmente crear un clon de Mew, pero alterado genéticamente para ser más fuerte que el original; la creación es bautizada como Mewtwo. La razón más probable de que nadie lo haya visto tal vez se deba a que conoce el movimiento Transformación, permitiéndole cambiar su forma a cualquier Pokémon u objeto al igual que lo hace Ditto, posiblemente utilizaba este movimiento con frecuencia para pasar inadvertido. Fisiología A pesar de su apariencia adorable es uno de los Pokémon más poderosos de todos. También es uno de los Pokémon más inteligentes, puede hacerse invisible cuando quiera pero intenta no hacerse notar cuando se acerca a la gente, se cree que contiene la composición genetica de todos los Pokémon y que puede hacer cualquier movimiento. Su color es blanco rosado, tiene unas extremidades pequeñas y una cola larga y fina para su pequeño tamaño, parecido a un embrión. Es un Pokémon muy tranquilo y pacífico que prefiere observar la lucha a participar en ella. Es un Pokémon jugueton y travieso por naturaleza ya que en la película se observaba que empezaba a distraer al Team/Equipo Rocket y jugar con ellos sin que se den cuenta. Mew comparte rasgos felinos. Su forma física es similar al embrión de un animal, esto puede ser debido a que supuestamente Mew es el antecesor de todos los Pokémon. Los embriones de los Pokémon, al igual que los de los animales, comparten una misma forma física, según la teoría de la recapitulación. Diferencia de género Evolución Mew no tiene evolución ni evoluciona de ningún Pokémon por ser legendario. Otros datos / / ). | velocidad = 5 | poder = 5 | técnica = 5 | resistencia = 5 | salto = 5 | nfloresta = 213 | mcfloresta = No tiene | pokéayuda1 = Psíquico | grupo1 = Psíquico | masa = 1 | ratioR1 = 0.9% | ratioR2 = 20% | gci = H }} Descripción Pokédex Localización Otros videojuegos Movimientos Mew puede aprender los siguientes movimientos: Subiendo de nivel MT y MO Mew puede aprender todos los movimientos que hay disponibles en MTs y MOs, en todas las generaciones. 1ª generación= |-| 2ª generación= |-| 3ª generación= |-| 4ª generación= |-| 5ª generación= Tutor Con la ayuda de un tutor de movimientos Mew es capaz de aprender: Movimientos huevo Mew no aprende ningún movimiento huevo porque no puede criar. Estadísticas de combate Las estadísticas de Mew son: Sprites Estos son los sprites de Mew: Otras apariciones En el anime En las películas , en un homenaje a todos los Pokémon que han protagonizado las anteriores películas.}} thumb|Durante la expedición Mew sigue a los científicos. * Aparece en el corto El origen de Mewtwo, no emitido fuera de Japón, donde se le ve siguiendo a los científicos que buscan un fósil de Mew. En los videojuegos thumb|Mew en My Pokémon Ranch * En Pokémon Snap es el único Pokémon que puede ser encontrado en la nube arcoiris. * En Pokémon Ranger en una misión especial. * En Pokémon Mundo Misterioso sale en la vieja reliquia desde el piso 36 hasta el 98.Para reclutarlo necesitas la zona de recreo Isla Final. * En Pokémon Mundo Misterioso 2 sale en la Selva Misterio en el piso 30, es uno de los guardianes de los 7 tesoros (Herbicorneta) se desbloquea mediante carta secreta. *En My Pokémon Ranch Puedes recibirlo de Eulalia a cambio de un Huevo Pokémon (de cualquier Pokémon) cuando el rancho ha llegado al nivel 25, tras tener 999 pokémon. En sagas SSB * Aparece en todos los Smash Bros. dentro de las Pokéball y sale volando fuera de la pantalla. En Super Smash Bros. y Melee si aparece en el modo de un jugador, se recompensa con un Mew Catcher, que da 10.000 puntos. En Brawl deja un CD al aparecer. En Melee y Brawl aparece también como trofeo, en este último además como sticker. **Información de los trofeos (en inglés) ***En Melee: Mew is an extremely rare Pokémon that has been seen by only a few people. Information on every Pokémon in the world is contained in Mew's cell structure, so it has the ability to use any and all TMs and HMs. Some Pokémon scholars believe Mew to be the ancestor of all existing Pokémon, but the idea is debatable ***'' Mew es un Pokémon extremadamente raro ,ha sido visto por algunas pocas personas.Contiene información sobre todos los pokémon del mundo en su estructura celular, por lo que puede usar cualquier MT o MO.Algunos científicos Pokémon creen que Mew puede ser el antecesor de todos los pokémon existentes, pero la idea es discutible.'' ***En Brawl: A New Species Pokémon. An extremely rare Pokémon that contains the DNA of all other Pokémon, it is thought by many scholars to be a Pokémon ancestor, considering the wide range of moves it can use. On top of being able to make itself invisible, Mew can also transform into any opponent Pokémon and use characteristics and moves in exactly the same way. ***''Una nueva especie de Pokémon.Un Pokémon muy raro que contiene el ADN de todos los pokémon, es considerado por muchos científicos como el pokkémon antecesor, considerando la gran cantidad de movimientos que puede usar.Además de poder hacerse invisible, Mew también puede transformarse en cualquier Pokémon oponente y usar sus características y movimientos de la misma forma.'' . Mew SSB.png|Mew en SSB Mew y Mewtwo SSBM.jpg|Mew junto a Mewtwo en SSBM Trofeo Mew SSBM.jpg|Trofeo de Mew en SSBM Mew SSBB.jpg|Mew dejando un CD en SSBB Trofeo Mew SSBB.jpg|Trofeo de Mew en SSBB En el TCG Archivo:Ancient Mew TCG.jpg Archivo:Mew TCG.jpg Archivo:Mew TCG2.jpg Curiosidades * A pesar de que fue introducido en la primera generación, no se puede capturar en Pokémon Rojo, Azul y Amarillo a no ser que se haga uso de un glitch (En la imagen).thumb|Un Mew salvaje encontrado mediante [[Glitch.]] * En las primeras temporadas se dice que Mew fue el primer Pokémon, pero se contrapone a la idea de que Arceus creó todo el universo, ya que este no aparece hasta la cuarta generación. * En el manga Mew es llamado el Pokémon fantasma aunque este no sea su tipo. * A pesar de que Mewtwo es posterior a Mew, en la Pokédex aparece detrás de este. * La Pokédex de Pokémon Rojo Fuego dice que proviene de Sudamérica. En otros idiomas * Alemán: Mew * Francés: Mew Anotaciones